


Once More Unto the Breach

by Waterfall



Category: Doctor Who, Honorverse
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy the moments you have, they'll be over before you know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More Unto the Breach

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Once More Unto the Breach  
> **Fandom:** Doctor Who/Honorverse  
> **Characters:** The Tenth Doctor and Honor Harrington  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Rating:** PG-13  
> **Prompt:** #070 – Storm  
> **My crossovers 100 LJ table:** [Can be found here](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/129982.html).  
> **Disclaimer:** The characters and locations portrayed here are not mine. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and the Honorverse belongs to David Weber. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not archive this story without my permission.  
> **Author's Notes:** I like Honor Harrington. That's really all you need to know. :~)

She tastes like spices from the planet of Tregerra and the country of India, and she laughs when he tells her. It's less than an hour until they engage the enemy in battle, but he just can't get enough of her. He feels her treecat's annoyance in his mind and her tongue in his mouth, foolishly ignoring the former to more thoroughly focus on the latter. Only when they're interrupted by a loud "bleek!" and he feels delicate claws dig into his leg, does it strike him as a bad decision.  
"Well, Doctor," Honor tells him softly. "It's been fun."


End file.
